


A Soulmate's a Funny Thing

by lionessvalenti



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Sequence, Everyone is Bisexual, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/pseuds/lionessvalenti
Summary: Quentin doesn't have a soulmate, or so he thinks.





	A Soulmate's a Funny Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



Quentin didn't have a soulmate. Some people didn't. But _of course_ he was one who didn't have the pleasure of knowing there was someone out there specifically for him.  
"It's not all it's cracked up to be," Eliot said to him one day. Margo's legs were draped over his lap. "It doesn't always line up the way you want it to. Look at us."  
"You guys make it work," Quentin replied. He'd never met soulmates in an open relationship before. Strangely, it made having a soulmate seem even more appealing.  
Margo smiled at him. "That's because we're fabulous."

 

Eliot seduced him first.  
Quentin probably should have been expecting it. There had been comments made, significant looks, and lingering touches. And yet, he was surprised when Eliot's mouth met his own.  
"Oh, this is happening," Quentin mumbled as Eliot's mouth moved down the side of his neck. "Is Margo--?"  
"It was her idea," Eliot said, pulling open Quentin's shirt. "We flipped a coin to see who got you first. I cheated."  
Quentin grinned. There was promise in that statement. The promise of more to come. He shoved his hand into Eliot's hair and pulled him back up for another kiss.

 

When Margo came for him, Quentin was expecting her. She came bearing red wine and red lingerie. He ran his finger along the lacy detailing of her bra, feeling the warmth of her breast.  
"You don't need to do all this, you know. I--I want you."  
She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. "I know, baby. Why do you think I let Eliot warm you up? I like to put on a show. You weren't ready for all this."  
When she kissed him, he still wasn't sure if he was ready, but there was no stopping them now.

 

Quentin was sleepy and comfortable between the warm bodies of Eliot and Margo. The bed smelled like sex and the smoke from the cigarette Eliot smoked above him. Margo's hand was on his head, gently stroking his hair.  
"This soulmate stuff is funny," she said in a low voice. "It makes you spend years thinking you don't have anyone, when what you have, Q, is two."  
"She's right," Eliot added. "We're not letting you go."  
If Quentin hadn't been so quietly content, he might have cried. They were right. They'd been right about this whole thing. "I'm okay with that."


End file.
